Legend of beautiful lake
by Yuuki Yuno Kuran
Summary: perubahan yang terjadi bukanlah karna waktu tetapi karna dirimu ciel as female! fanfic pertama saya. warn: typo,ooc,etc. mind to RnR?


**legend of beautiful lake**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana toboso**

**Chapter 1**

**Rated T , warn : typo,ooc,etc**

**genre : romance**

.

.

.

dont like dont read

Its just for fun. ^^

its my first time. so, mind to RnR?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>$ Feeling $<strong>

Cinta. Cinta itu sulit untuk di definisikan. Begitu pula dengan sayang. Cinta dan sayang tidak berbeda. Hanya saja sayang itu lebih dalam dari cinta. Ketika cinta muncul, belum tentu sayang bisa muncul. Tetapi, saat sayang itu muncul cintapun begitu.

Itulah hal yang ku alami. Aku alice phantomhive selama 16 tahun tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya sayang. Tetapi, ketika ku melihat pria itu aku ingin untuk menjadi miliknya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya entah kenapa. Dia serasa menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pertemuan yang tak di sengaja membuatku ingin melihatnya lagi. Tapi apakah bisa dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini? Tubuh yang bahkan untuk berjalan saja memerlukan alat bantu. Aku hanya bisa tidur dan duduk. Aku ingin berdiri layaknya perempuan lain. Tapi, apa dayaku? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pedih melihat keadaanku.

**_5 years ago_**...

**Alice POV**

" mom , dad..! " teriakku

Aku bangun dari tidurku karna suatu mimpi yang terlihat nyata adanya. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna suatu kecelakaan kecil di perusahaan. aku mencari mereka di sekeliling mansion tapi tak dapat menemukan mereka.

" MOM , DAD ! " teriakku

" ada apa nona ? " tanya pembantuku tanaka

" di mana mom dan dad ? " tanyaku khawatir

" tuan dan nyonya sedang rapat di kantor nona "

Aku yang mendengarnya kaget.

" cepat antar aku ke sana. Sekarang! " perintahku

" baiklah nona. "

Tanaka pergi untuk menyiapkan mobil sedangkan aku memakai pakaian dan menyiapkan hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku pun segera keluar dan masuk ke mobil

#diperjalanan

" nona, kalau boleh saya tau, kenapa nona ingin ke kantor ? biasanya nona hanya akan membantu tuan lewat rumah saja " tanya tanaka heran

" aku mendapat firasat yang buruk tanaka. Aku takut itu .. Aku takut mom dan dad pergi meninggalkanku. hiks.. Aku belum siap untuk itu tanaka. " jawabku menangis sesenggukan.

" nona, nona jangan berperasangka buruk ya. Doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Doakan tidak terjadi apa apa dengan mereka. Saya percaya jika anda berdoa, hal hal yang buruk tidak akan terjadi. " jawab tanaka menenangkan

" hiks.. baiklah. Aku akan berdoa " aku pun menutup mataku

Perjalanan menuju kantor menjadi hening tak ada yang bicara. Aku hanya berdoa dan terus berdoa.

**_" tuhan , tolong lindungilah mom dan dad. Aku menyayangi mereka Tuhan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Tolong jauhkan mereka dari mara bahaya yang menimpa mereka. Aku akan menggantikan mereka sebagai gantinya. Tuhan , tolong kabulkanlah doaku. Aku sungguh tidak mau kehilangan mereka sekarang. Gantikan aku untuk menerima mara bahaya tersebut Tuhan. Tolong, selamatkan mereka. Aku sayang kepada mereka Tuhan. Ambil kakiku Tuhan untuk menggantikan nyawa mereka. Aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Aku mohon tuhan. Aku masih ingin melihat senyum mereka. Atau ambil juga bagian tubuhku yang lain Tuhan agar mom dan dad selamat "_**

Aku berdoa terus dan terus hingga aku mendengar suara keras dan semuanya menjadi hening kembali.

#rumah sakit

Aku terbangun di ruangan bernuansa putih yang langsung ku ketahui sebagai rumah sakit. Aku melihat kanan kiriku dan ku dapati Mom dan Dad di sampingku. Aku melihat muka khawatir mereka. Aku bertanya pada mereka. Tapi anehnya aku tak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku pun mulai menangis.

" alice.. " mom menangis. Ku pegang dan ku belai pipinya. Dad menyerahkan buku untuk menulis

" tulislah apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan di sini alice. Dad dan mom akan coba untuk menjelaskan " kata dad dengan tenang. Tapi aku tau, sebenarnya mereka ingin menangis dan sedang bersedih. Akupun menuliskan hal yang ingin ku tanyakan. Akupun mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakiku tapi tak bisa. Aku tau, doaku di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Akupun menangis bahagia.

" _mom , dad.. alice mohon jangan sedih. Mom dan dad tolong tersenyumlah. Kalian tau , alice bangga dengan kalian. Alice sayang dengan kalian. Alice cinta kalian. Waktu itu alice mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang mom dan dad. Alice langsung pergi ke kantor. Alice berdoa di dalam mobil untuk menukarkan kaki dan anggota lainnya agar mom dan dad tidak mengalami hal buruk. Lalu kemudian alice tidak tau apa apa. Alice sekarang terbangun dengan suara dan kaki yang hilang. Dan alice senang karna alice bisa melihat mom dan dad lagi. Alice mohon, jangan menangis dan bersedih. __J__ tersenyumlah untuk alice mom, dad. Meskipun alice tidak bisa berbicara dan berjalan, alice tetap senang di dunia ini karna ada mom dan dad di samping alice. Alice rela kehilangan apapun asal alice bisa melihat mom dan dad. Jadi tolong, jangan menangis ya. "_

Ku serahkan selembar kertas dari buku itu pada mereka.

Tbc

hy hy~

aku baru di sini. maaf kalau crita ini ada yang kurang enak(?) . lagi berusaha buat fanfic nih :D sudah lama pingin soalnya :D

mohon bantuannya #ojigi

mind to RnR?


End file.
